In the prior art, a device with an SOI (Silicon On Insulator) structure can reduce junction capacitance and leakage current, increase a switching speed and reduce a power consumption substantially due to the unique superiority of the SOI structure, and thus realizes high-speed and low-power consuming operation. Therefore, the performance of this device is significantly better than a bulk silicon device and circuit. Currently, the application of the SOI device has gradually expanded from military, aerospace and industrial to the fields of data processing, communications, consumer electronics and the like. The SOI technology, as a next-generation silicon-based integrated circuit technology, is not only widely used in most fields of microelectronics, but also used in other fields such as optoelectronics and MEMS. Thus, the SOI technology has become a research hotspot because of the above advantages and wide applications, and is known as “the silicon integrated circuit technology in the 21st century”.
SOI materials also have the following limitations although they can be successfully applied to high-speed and low-power consuming IC products.
(1) There are still limitations in the application of high-temperature and high-power devices (such as automobiles, household appliances, power facilities, and the like). One of the main problems is the spontaneous heating effect, namely an overheating failure of the device caused by poorer thermal conductivity of the insulating SiO2 layer (its thermal conductivity is only about 1% of that of silicon).
(2) A conventional SOI device is poor in circuit performance at a high frequency due to the existence of parasitic capacitance and leakage current, and is difficult to achieve better RF performance even if a substrate resistivity is increased.
Therefore, it is desired to obtain an insulating layer structure for a semiconductor product and a preparation method of the insulating layer structure which is excellent in a technical effect.